Arghan
|- |'Capital City' || Cassieva |- |'Alliance' || None |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |5.885 19,049 |- |'Founding' | September 18, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Federal Davizo Gardner |- |'Religion' | Christianity |- |'Official Language(s)' || English |- |'National Animal' | Rooster |- |'Motto' | "Live life fully" |- |'Area' • Total | 0.602 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 73 2,037 25 |- |'Number of Tanks' |0 |- |'Number of Cruise Missiles' | 0 |- |'Number of Nuclear Weapons' | 0 |- |'Infrastructure' |1.07 |- |'Technology' |0.0 |- |'Improvements' |None |- |'Environment' • Description | Needs minor cleanup |- |'National Tax Rate' | 15% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $41.74 (An average economy) $35.48 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 100% |- |'Currency' | 1 Arghani Pound ($) = 1.45 United States Dollar (USD) |- |'Resources' • Connected | Lumber, Rubber Cattle, Coal |- |'Bonus Resources' | None |} Introduction Arghan is a relatively new nation with little resources but fiercely patriotic people. History Arghan was created on the 18th of September 2006 with clear goals and aims for the future. 73 British people set sail to find new lands in the South Atlantic. They sailed upon a large, uninhabited island and named it Arghan, a combination of the name of General Arman who led the trip, and Raghan, the village in the Scottish highlands where he was born. As it is a very new nation, it has little history. Wars Arghan has been involved in MANY wars, including one with Bangladesh, which it hopelessly lost in after three weeks and had to give up its finest port, located on the east side of the island. Previous Governments The previous and inaugural government is a federal one comprising 15 states. Geography There are 15 settlements across the country. There are large hills in the centre of the country including the lake on which the capital is located on, Lake Cassieva. Toward the south of the country there is a large bay, Thunder Bay where the majority of the country's major ports are located, which trade with the international community. Demographics With such a small population the major and only ethnic group is British and therefore the major language is English, although some of the people are fluent in Italian and German, although they are rarely spoken in a day to day scenario. Little immigration has taken place since is nauguration yet there are no laws limiting or prohibiting it. Economy The economy of the nation is very limited as the people adapt to the new land. However, rubber and lumber are the main exports, and imports from other nations include cattle and coal. Politics and Government Political System Political Parties Foreign Relations International Agreements and Alliances Military As soon as the people landed on Arghan, they brought in a soldier population of 25. This is not much but enough to ensure security as they double temporarily as the local police force. Society Religion Culture Category:Nations